Love, Hope, Strength
by ThaliaFairbain
Summary: AU. Katniss and her friends Peeta, Annie, Finnick, Joanna and Madge are in their final year of High School. What adventures await them as they say goodbye to one chapter in their lives and open up to possibilities of the future? Everlark. Very different from the books, set in current time period and Kaniss's father is alive.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first ever Fanfiction so I hope you like it. I haven't tried writing before and from what my English teacher has (not directly) said, it is not one of my very few talents. I have been reading these stories for a while now and I have had all different scenarios in my head but this one I like the most. It is going to be based around my sort of lifestyle if you like, probably better. I am from Australia so all of the setting will be based around places I have been. Sorry if you don't recognise any of these places, if there is something that I don't think majority of people will understand then I will put an author's note before the chapter. If you have any question or would like to give feedback, feel free to just review the chapter or PM me, ThaliaFairbain.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing relating to the original Hunger Games series, unfortunately.

Chapter 1 – Introductions Part 1

The sound of my alarm clock rung through my ears as it signalled 6:00am Monday, January 26, the first day of senior year. As I groggily rubbed my eyes I climbed out of bed and walked across my medium sized bedroom to my ensuite bathroom and closet. My room was nothing particularly special, a few Ed Sheeran and John Mayer and other music posters hung on my otherwise plain white walls, a too big queen sized bed jutted out into middle of the space and a desk and overfilled white bookshelf in front of a window with the perfect view of the woods that leak into my backyard. I quickly jumped into the shower, letting the hot water run over my soapy body as I massaged my favourite macadamia oil shampoo into my long, dark-brown hair. After about 10 minutes I stepped out through the glass door and grabbed a towel. It was still too early to be excited to go back to school, although I was looking forward to seeing my wonderful group of friends that I have accumulated over my 16 years in District 12.

_It was the first day of grade 1 and I looked over at the blond haired boy with blue eyes with his dad walking over to my Father and I. His name was Peeta Mellark and he and I were best friends since we were born exactly 5 months in-between. His father grew up with my mother and they stayed friends long after they went to college and after my mum married my dad. Mr and Mrs Mellark were like family which included Peeta and his 2 older brothers Brandon and Ryan. _

"_Hi Kat!" Peeta yelled, dragging his father along with him as he made his way over to me._

"_Peeta!" I shouted into his ear as I gave him the biggest hug I could muster at the age of 5. "Are you excited about going to big school?" I asked as I released him so I could face him properly. _

"_Yeah, I am." Peeta replied with a massive grin that could split his whole face in two. _

_Suddenly a loud bell rang across the school signalling the start of class. Our dads waved us goodbye, promising to meet us in the same spot at the end of the day, as the two of us walked up the grey concrete steps._

I blow dried my hair and I quickly pulled some clothes out of my closet applying deodorant and brushing my teeth as I go. It was summer and it was going to be hot, 30 degrees, so I decided to go with light denim high waisted shorts cut off just above mid-thigh coupled with a dark green tank top with a wolf printed on the front, loosely tucked into my shorts. I tied my hair up in its signature braid that sat over my right shoulder and slipped on some tan coloured sandals and grabbed my matching tote bag and tucked my MacBook Air, some paper and pens, wallet, keys….what else? I quickly scanned my room to see if I missed anything. I unplugged my phone from the charger on my nightstand and shoved it into my front pocket as well as sitting my sunglasses onto of my head ready to pull down when Peeta comes to pick me up.

I made my way downstairs to my Mother and Prim, just in time to catch Dad leaving for work as I heard the horn of a car, the tell tail sign that Mr Hawthorne was parked outside ready to pick dad up so they could both travel to work at the office. Dad worked for a mining company. He doesn't work in the mines anymore, which is good because he used to be away for weeks and was only allowed to come back for a couple days at a time. Now he works in an office for the same mining company as does Mr Hawthorne who grew up with my Dad and his family. The Hawthorne's are practically family including Mrs Hawthorne and their children Gale, who is 2 years older than me and works at a garage in town, Rory who is Prim's age, Vick and Posy who is 4 years old and the most adorable thing in the world. Gale was in our group at school until he graduated, but we still hang out when he is not at work which is hardly ever. He says he loves it, probably because Madge is there half the time anyway getting something on her car fixed which is ridiculous because she is the Mayor's daughter for crying out loud! She doesn't need to get her car fixed, but I know she purposefully breaks something just so she can visit Gale. Those two are disgusting, always hanging off each other like monkeys, making-out all the time, in-front of anyone and everyone.

"Bye Petal, I will see you this afternoon." Dad said to me using his favourite nickname for me, Petal because I was named after Katniss, a plant which has small white flowers. He gave me a quick hug before a he walked to the front door, stopping to blow a kiss to my mother, Prim and I

"Bye Papa, have a good day, love you!" I replied as he walked out the door waving good bye, turning and shutting the door behind him. "Morning Mum, Prim. Are you looking forward to going back to school Little Duck?" I questioned as I sat down to a bowl of cereal, spooning some into my rumbling stomach.

"Yes! I can't wait, I'm going to get to see Rue and Rory and all of my other friends. Of course I'm excited. Aren't you Katniss?" My 12 year old sister asked while I am mid-mouthful. I have to quickly swallow my food before answering, wouldn't want Aunt Effie catching drift that I have bad table manners especially since I would be lectured for hours on proper dining etiquette.

"Yes, I am excited. Peeta is dropping us off at school today. Is that alright Mum?" Peeta got is P plates 18 days ago on his 17th birthday on January 8, so now he can drive without supervision from an open licenced driver.

"That's fine Katniss." She smiled at Prim and I as we both finished our breakfast. I checked the time on my phone, 7:00am, while simultaneously reading a text from Peeta sent at 6:55am.

_Peeta: I will be there soon, leaving now and should only take 5mins._

Not before looking up, I heard the sound of his car pulling over in front of our house and not much later the beep of the horn signalling his presence.

"Bye Mum!" Prim and I exclaimed in sync as we both slid off our seats and hugged our mother before heading towards the door.

"Have fun saving lives." Prim shouted as she ran out the door towards Peeta who was leaning on his car ready to open the door for my little sister and dove into hug her small frame and easily spinning her around. He then turned his head to look in my direction while whispering something in sweet Primrose's ear, forming a devilish smile across his face.

I gave my Mother one last smile as she straightened out her nurses scrubs that she wears from working at District 12 Hospital from 8:00am to 6:00pm. Mum is a nurse and has been all of her life. Her parents used to own an apothecary and that is how she met my father who was selling herbs he found as he hunted in the woods. Dad tells me it was love at first sight and he recount the story of how they met like it was yesterday. I always glance at my mother when he says this and notice the love in her eyes and I know it must be real.

As I shut the door on my way out I now take a good look at the scene before me. Prim sitting in the backseat of Peeta's car while he has returned to leading on the door of the passenger's seat. He is light grey shorts that are rolled up just above the knee and a black muscle tee with a picture of an eagle on it. It easily shows off his broad muscular shoulders and he knows it too, cheeky little bastard. His mop of curly blonde hair sits messily on his head and glows when it catches the sun, his tan obviously darker from the summer days spent at the beach in District 4. The smile he now wears as I walk quickly too him, only grows as I take him in a hug that he returns automatically. His smile is so contagious I can't help but return it.

"Hi." Peeta says as we release each other and he opens the door for me to get in.

"Hi." I reply. "How was Distr-"

I am cut off by Prim's annoyed grumbling "What took you so long? Hurry up I want to get to school quickly so I can see my friends, before Christmas preferably."

Peeta and I both look at each other then burst out laughing at Prim's tone that sounds silly coming from her usually sweet and charming mouth. Receiving a glare from Prim, Peeta turns on the ignition and starts to dive to school. We chat about his trip to District 4 that he went on with Annie and Finnick as they went to visit the families they left behind when they moved to District 12, 3 year ago. He doesn't get much time to elaborate on all of the details before we arrive and he finds a park in the designated parking spots for seniors. Prim jumps out waves a quick goodbye and is gone before I can tell her tuck in her shirt into the back of her skirt.

Peeta and I chuckle at her excitement as we walk into school. I tell him to meet me in at the tables outside the locker rooms as there are separate ones for the girls, mainly so we can change for P.E. class which is only one a fortnight. I dump my stuff in my locker and walk back out to Peeta. It is still early and we look like the only ones here. It's not unusual. We get to school early sit on the lunch tables outside the locker rooms in the uncovered mall area and chat while we wait for our other friends to arrive. I realise today is no different when mid-sentence Peeta is cut off by a squealing Annie followed by a laughing Finnick as they make their way over to our table. It is going to be a great first day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Keep reviewing, I love feedback! Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing relating to the original Hunger Games series, unfortunately.

Chapter 2 – Introductions Part 2

It was not soon after Joanna and Madge arrived that the gang was back together; Peeta, Annie, Finnick, Jo, Madge and I. We all grabbed our books and headed to homeroom which we were in the same class for, our teacher Mrs Venia was nice, but she wore the weirdest outfits like a lot of the teachers here. We all made our way to the row of seats that we sat in every lesson, Peeta on my right, like always. We talked for the ten minutes that occupied the tutor group class and then split to go to our normal lessons. I had music, yes! Peeta says I am the best singer in the world. I think he is delusional but for whatever reason he loves my voice. I waved goodbye to the others who went their own way and Peeta and I headed to music. Peeta is a protégé on guitar and he can sing just as well.

We take our seats next to each other in the music room as the teacher walks in. "Welcome back! I hope you had a great summer. To start off I'm going to ask you to perform something so I know how good you are. Any volunteers?" ask Mr Cody.

"Kat you should do it." Peeta whispered in my ear. His hot breath sent tingles all through my body and made my stomach flip. What is that? That's weird but it felt good. I am snapped out of my daze when Peeta grabs my arm, more tingles, and holds it up for me.

"Okay Katniss, what are you going to sing for us today?" He asked as I made my way to the front of the class and sat down an empty stool. I shot Peeta a smile which he immediately reciprocated. I love performing, I want to be a singer when I leave school but the odds of making it are slim and District 12 is not known for creativity.

"I will be singing Paper Doll by John Mayer." I replied as I took a deep breath. I looked at Peeta again and he met my gaze. I could read his eyes, saying: _You got this Kat, I believe in you_. That was enough for me to push my nerves aside and sing.

"_Paper doll, come try it on  
Step out of that black chiffon  
Here's a dress of gold and blue  
Sure was fun being good to you_

This one we made just for Fall  
And Winter runs a bit too small  
This mint green is new for Spring  
My love didn't cost a thing

You're like twenty-two girls in one  
And none of them know what they're runnin' from  
Was it just too far to fall?  
For a little paper doll

Fold a scarf, Moroccan red  
And tie your hair behind your head  
Strap into some heels that hurt  
You should've kept my undershirt

You're like twenty-two girls in one  
And none of them know what they're runnin' from  
Was it just too far to fall?  
For a little paper doll

Cut the cord and pull some strings  
And make yourself some angel wings  
And if those angel wings don't fly  
Someone's gonna paint you another sky

'Cause you're like twenty-two girls in one  
And none of them know what they're runnin' from  
Was it just too far to fall? (x2)"

I finished singing and was met with a round of applause. I looked at my class mates, some obviously stunned, some annoyed probably jealous and then Peeta always supportive opened his arms for a hug as I made my way over to him. I love his hugs, soft and gentle yet strong and comforting. It feels like home. Peeta sent me a smile that made my knees go weak- What? Why does he have this effect on me? It's weird I've never felt like this before; I will have to ask Annie, Jo or Madge what it means.

"Mr. Cody, can I please go next? And can I use a guitar?" Peeta asked once we released each other from our too-short hug. The teacher nodded and Peeta got up from his seat and made his way to the guitar cupboard and sat down on the stool where I sat just a few minutes ago. "Okay, hi everyone! I'm going to be singing Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran." He said once settled and ready to play. He looked up at me and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"_Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in_

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love"

His eyes never left mine for the entire song, usually I can read his eyes like an open book but I saw something that I have only seen sometimes and I don't know what he is feeling at the moment. But his constant gaze sends shivers down my spine and case heat to rise to my cheeks. He puts away the guitar and walks back over to his seat next to me. I give him a quick look and turn away to hide my blush, if possible. I think he notices because when I turn back around he also turns a light shade of pink to match my own. More people sing and play piano and at the end of the lessons we all get up to leave. Peeta and I split to go to our next class but not before confirming our work schedule at the Mellark Bakery in the afternoon. Peeta and I work every Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoon after school and on Saturdays in the morning until lunch.

The rest of the morning passes to slow for my liking. I have never really liked school. I am not that smart, just average, but music is my best subject. I head to my locker to grab my lunch as I say hi to Madge, Joanna and Annie who's lockers are next to mine. We chatted as we walked out to the lunch tables where the boys were waiting. Peeta and Finnick were already eating and I slid into my usual spot next to Peeta on the small bench that required us to sit very close next to one another. Just as I was about to ask Finnick, Annie and Peeta how their trip to District 4 was over the summer, Joanna coughs loudly and looks at something behind me. I turn around to see who it is and I notice it is Blight, a guy in our class that Joanna has had a crush on since coming to District 12 in Grade 9.

"Hi, Jo" Blight says while scratching the back of his neck nervously. Joanna looks like she is shock, if she wasn't my best friend I would probably laugh at her, wide mouthed and eyes bugging out of her head. I give a quick look to Jo, hopefully telling her to say something but she is paralyzed.

"Hi Blight, would you like to sit with us? There is an empty spot next to Joanna." I say looking back at Blight, I nod to the empty seat and he gives a quick thank you and makes easy conversation with Madge and Joanna when she stops staring at him and actually listens. I chuckle softly at her reaction.

_~Skip to the afternoon~_

Once we are out of school Peeta and I get into his car and find Prim standing at the gate talking to some friends. It takes a minute before she realizes we are waiting for her and she slides into her usual seat. We get to the bakery in no time and Prim goes to her usual booth in the back corner, while I say hi to Mr. Mellark and Peeta's oldest brother Brandon who was in the back baking. I find Mrs. Mellark in the office and give a quick smile and hello as I clock in for my shift which finishes at 5:00pm. She smiles back and returns a hello as I walk out to go to my usual position at the counter ready to serve customers. The afternoon rush comes and goes and Peeta and I easily cope with the constant flow of customers. He brings more goods to fill the cabinets while I take orders and serve, we make a good team, or so Mr. M tells us.

After our shift, Peeta drives Prim and I home on the way to his place. I jump out before he can come around to open my door like he usually does.

"It's the gentlemanly thing to do Katniss. Why don't you like it anyway?" Peeta says in a wealthy accent as I shut the door with the window down.

I laugh and courtesy in return "Because sir, I am no lady."

He just laughs, "That you are not. Bye Kat, see you tomorrow. Picking you up?"

"Yes please, bye." I say as I walk and open my front door to let Prim and I in. Waving to Peeta as I shut the door behind me and he drives off, but not before he gives me that look again, the one I can't place. I will definitely have to talk to the girls tonight about that.

Another chapter down! Please review, I 3 feedback. The songs again were _Paper Doll _by John Mayer and _Kiss me_ by Ed Seeran.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello lovely readers! Thank you for those who review, it really helps to decide where to take this story. I'm really busy at school so it might be a couple of days before I update in between chapters, so sorry if that is the case.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing relating to the original Hunger Games series, unfortunately.

Chapter 3 – Girl Talk

* * *

As soon as I finished my homework I opened my laptop and called Madge, Annie and Joanna on Skype. I have to find out why Peeta has this effect on me. As soon as I lay down on my bed all three of the girls answered their video chat request and it was now or never.

"Hi girls! What's up?" Annie asked in her usual bubbly tone as she also made her way to the bed in the middle of the room. Maybe it would be better if I just left it alone and hoped these feelings would go away.

"Nothing much, it was Kat that called us all anyway. Brainless, why are you calling me? I was just about to text Blight to see if he wanted to talk." There was still time to change my mind.

"Joanna that's great! What were you going to talk to him about?" Madge asked curiously and as I looked between their video on the screen I saw Madge's eyebrows rise in interest of Jo's answer. They don't notice my silence, good.

Joanna look of annoyance only increased from the question glances she received from Annie and I, now also curious as to what she was going to do. "Shut up, Madge! I don't know. Why does it matter to you anyway? It was Katniss we are here to talk about so Katniss," They all turned to look at me through the camera lens and I couldn't help but feel like a bug under a microscope. "What is it that you wanted to say, you seem very quiet over there?" Joanna asked with a smirk, successfully turning the attention from herself to me. Annie and Madge also sent curious looks my way and I knew there was no backing out now. Damn it. I could still make up a lie and say I just wanted fashion advice for tomorrow. That still wouldn't give me any answers that I need. I guess it's now or never.

"I needed your advice on something, but you have to promise me to give me honest answers and no laughing even if it sounds stupid." I asked unsure of whether or not this is still a good idea. They all nodded and agreed to follow my rules. I swear they would agree to do anything at the moment, if only just to hear what has me so conflicted. "It's about Peeta. Every time he gives me a hug or touches my arm or hand it gets really warm and it is like little electric shocks where his hands were. When he smiles and me my stomach flips, but I don't feel like I am going to be sick, more of a fluttering or something, I don't know. When he smiles I can't help but smile back because the room lights up when he's in it and he makes me happy. I just don't know what it means and it is starting to frustrate me because I can't find a reason why it is just happening now and not before. We've known each other for ages, why now? Can you guys help me or do I sounds crazy, maybe I am sick or something?" I ramble on, until I need to take a breath. I am not even sure if they heard everything I said, I don't even think it came out as coherent words.

There is what feels like an hour of silence. Madge, Jo and Annie haven't moved and I am starting to wonder if my laptop is frozen until my eardrum almost burst by a scream that can only be defined as Jo, Madge and Annie.

"OH MY GOD! Aaahhhhhhh. This is great, absolutely wonderful. Katniss I can't believe you don't know what this means." Shouted Annie, obviously excited, what about I don't know.

"Kat, you really are brainless aren't you?" Joanna says laughing so hard she almost rolls off the edge of her bed.

"Katniss, sweetie what's all that screaming up there for?" Inquired my mother who I didn't even realise was home. Its 6:15pm, she must have just have gotten home.

"Hi Mama! Just talking to the girls, don't worry." I replied as well as telling the girls to be quiet. Mama replied with an okay and said dinner will be ready in half an hour.

"Keep it down." I hissed at them. I really wish they didn't make a big deal about this. "Now will someone tell me what it all means, that is why I was telling you in the first place?" I asked getting impatient with their lack of real response.

"Katniss," Madge started. Oh no this is the voice she gives when telling me something I might not what to hear. Suddenly nervous, my hands start to fidget. "Do you think you could have feeling for Peeta?" she asked. What a silly question. He is my best friend I care about him. Wouldn't any other best friend?

"Of course I do he is my best friend, I care about him. Madge I don't know why you would ask me that." I replied unsure of what she was implying.

"Kat, all of those things you described if what I feel when I'm with Finnick, he makes me feel what Peeta makes you feel and Finnick and I love each other." Annie replied in a soft voice with the biggest smile on her face, just by thinking of the man she loves. What is Annie saying about my relationship with Peeta? Are we more than friends?

"Brainless, what Annie is trying to say is that you are in love with your best friend, you are in love with Peeta and you just won't admit it to yourself," Says Joanna. She is never the sentimental romantic type, she must really mean it. "She right Katniss." Madge and Annie add. They think I am in love with Peeta. Am I in love with him? I can't be, can I? We have been best friends since we were born, wouldn't it be weird? Then again, people have always mistaken us for being a couple when we go out, we are always sharing food and Peeta regularly puts his arms around my shoulders when we are next to each other.

"Earth to Brainless!" Joanna shouted through the computer snapping me out of my inner soliloquy.

"I don't know what to say. How do I know for sure? What if he doesn't feel the same way? It would make our relationship really awkward if I was to go up to him and tell him how I feel and him not feel the same way. I know we are best friends, but what if he doesn't love me like that?" I replied, now worried about Peeta not feeling the same way. I can't sit still any longer and turn my laptop to face off the edge of the bed while I start pacing, trying to get my mind of my boy with the blue eyes, my boy with the bread. Breath in and out Katniss, in and out, I tell myself trying to calm down and slow the shaking of my hands.

"Katniss, you need to calm down." Annie orders calmly. It seems to be working, _In and out, in and out, in and out._ "That's it, breath. Now Katniss, what would give you the impression that he doesn't love you. Finnick tells me you are all he talks about. If he doesn't love you then I am a rainbow unicorn with wings." Madge giggles at Annie's silliness and soon Annie herself are in a fit of giggles while Joanna just smirks and continues for Annie. "He loves you Kat, but both of you are just too scared to admit it because you don't want to ruin what you already have. Trust me on this. You need to tell him how you feel."

"Promise us you will tell him Katniss." Madge says once recovered from her fit of giggles. I can't say no, they would just tell Peeta for me. I only have one option.

"Yes, I will tell him okay." They all start cheering; I roll my eyes at them but can't help but smile at the realisation that I love Peeta. We all start laughing which is abruptly stopped by Mum's calls for dinner. I say a quick goodbye which they reply and head down for dinner. So it's settled, I am going to tell Peeta, my boy with the bread, my blue eyed, blonde haired best friend that I love him and hope to God he feels the same way.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. I hoped you liked it, just as much as I loved writing it. Please review!


	4. Author's Note 16102013

SORRY, NOT CHAPTER: KEEP READING

Hi beautiful readers! You may be thinking; _what a pretty little liar _(hehe),_ this is not a new chapter_. It's true. I'm sorry, but someone suggested that I slow the story down and go into more detail. I have opened a poll so you can decide which you prefer. But new chapter is on its way, after I write a draft for my English assignment due Friday.

Once again, thank you for reading, following, favouriting (oops, not a word) and reviewing.

Lots of love, Thalia


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter. For those who read the Author's notes, I did get my draft done for my English class. It sucked but oh well.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing relating to the original Hunger Games series, unfortunately.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Boy Talk (PEETA'S POV)

As soon as I drop Prim and Katniss off at their house go straight over to Finn's house which is only 5 minutes away by car. I can't stop thinking about how she looked today. Her smooth, tanned legs, the way her hair flowed over her shoulders and that smile, the one that only I seem to bring out of her. I have been contemplating telling her how I feel every day since I was eleven. Every time though I chicken out, afraid that I will screw up our friendship. She does have a tendency to lash out or runaway when faced with change, she has a lot of fire. It is one of the things I love about her. God, I love her so much. I just don't know if she feels the same and I don't think I could handle being rejected by her.

I pull into the front of Finnick's house. He knows about my feelings for Katniss and hopefully will give me some decent advice on how to approach her without freaking her out. I quickly make my way up the marble steps of his 3 storey beach themed house, if you can call it a house. It's more like a mansion. I knock loudly on the door 3 times. I wait and no response, so I knock again. No response, I knock again and as I go to connect my knuckles with the large wooden door it swings open to reveal a very soaked Finnick.

"Oh, hey Peeta! What's up?" He asked while drying off his hair from the pool water, which is no doubt where he was.

"I need help Finn." I plead to him. I need advice on what to do about Katniss soon or I'm going to go crazy with all of this bottled emotion.

"You need my help? Well Peetie, I am at your service." He steps aside to let me in and shuts the door behind me. I make my way over to his huge kitchen and grab a glass from the cupboard and pour myself a glass of water. I take large gulps and finish the full glass and place it in the sink. Finn sits down at the bar stools on the other side of the island. "What can the Great Finnick Odair do for you this fine evening?" He questions facing me while resting his elbows on the marble countertop and placing his chin on his hands.

"It's about Katniss. She is driving me crazy. I need to tell her that I love her soon or I think I might explode!" I exclaim. He is looking at me with his knowing little half smirk. He is soaking up all of this; me coming to him for advice when it is usually the other way around.

"Dude, here is what you do; ask her out, go to the meadow or something, talk for a bit and then tell her you love her." Finnick says. He makes it sound so easy, it's Katniss I am going after she is bound to run away. "Oh, Peet!" He exclaims, "If she hasn't run away by then, kiss her. That's what I did with Annie and look at us now." He finishes. Kiss Katniss, easier said than done. That girl, god love her, is like a freaking land mine. Do or say something to set her off and she explodes. I love her to death, but I don't want to get burned. Let's just hope that all goes well, I don't think I could live with myself if I made Katniss unhappy.

"Alright Finn, I'll do it. Thanks mate, see you tomorrow." I say clapping him of the shoulder as I make my way to his door. The warm summer air hits my face as I swing the door open and start to walk to the car. Finnick yells a _See ya, _as he shuts the door. I can't believe I'm going to ask Kat out tomorrow. It's going to be an interesting day, that's for sure.

* * *

A/N: really short one today guys. I'm really sorry but I've had a busy week; homework, getting sick and other fun stuff. Next one will be longer Please review!


End file.
